pawpatrolsongwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Chase's love for Skye, version Keen'V
note here is a continuation of Marshall's love in song for Rosie I hope you will like it as you can see at the end of the first part Chase wanted to, propose a skye date but I'm not saying more to you to discover. summarize chase was really shy he wanted to propose a skye date but he didn't know what to do so he asked Marshall for help who will help him to conquer the love of his life. story It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay all the puppies playing the couple Rosie and Marshall Loving each other more and more, Chase food had feelings for skye but he doesn't know how to tell her. Chase: I love Skye so much but how can I tell her how I feel about her? chase thought about for a few minutes and remembers that Marshall had no problem when he asked Rosie out. Chase: I absolutely have to ask Marshall for a favor. chase headed for Marshall who was lying with Rosie in the shade of a tree sleeping peacefully and quietly. Chase was next to Marshall and woke, him up. chase: marshall wake up I need your help fast Marshall: What's going on Chase says, yawning. chase: I would need your help you had a lot of courage to ask rosie to go out with you and I would like you to help me ask skye to go out with me if you don't mind. Marshall: Of course I'm going to help you I always thought you're a skye would make a very beautiful couple so don't worry I'll help you conquer his heart. Chase: Thank you very much marshall that means a lot to me. Marshall: There's no problem, I'll write down what you have to tell him and you just have to tell him. chase: ok Marshall: Go get skye Chase and I'll take care of the rest. chase: Okay, I have some, tracking, but I think it should be fine. chase is going to see skye for the thing that Marshall with for him and her chase: skye I have something to tell you Skye: what is Chase chases away the signs Marshall had made and starts singing. I am sure that you're the one I've always waited for I've wanted to say to you the words you've never heard because in my eyes 'I love you' has become too common I shall take you out of your dull life I will be committed to causing you pleasure I will grow roses in the desert if it can please you Chorus Just once you and me just one night I beg you just once maybe for life Just once you and me just one night I beg you just once or maybe for life Verse 2 I've never experienced this before only let me prove to you it's not just wind (might be similar to the English saying full of hot air, i'm not sure) no one's ever made me feel this way tell me that i have a chance even if you have to lie to me I'm not asking for the moon only let me love you there's only one girl like you so i'm not going to blow it (literally i'm not going to let it fall) and i will fulfill each of your unspoken desires if you let us chorus verse 3 I will take you wherever you would like I will prove to you that i will love you even under the sheets I will learn each part of your body with my fingertips We will reinvent the kama sutra between us nothing will be taboo I will cuddle you softly softly You wont have to push me far to hear sweet words straight out of my mouth chorus Verse 4 both under the covers you'll find it nifty when the light projects our silhouettes on the wall small movements and all of a sudden I stop and you have the words but remain silent because I will give you so so so much that your body will surrender totally I will bring out of you talents that up until now you had no idea of chorus Just once Just one night just once just once chose me chase: skye I love you with all my heart you are the love of my life want you to go out with me Skye: yes yes yes yes a million times yes I want to go out with you you are my favorite police puppy I only love you and nobody else chase was very surprised he didn't think what to go there but as much as I love him he loves it chase was happy he couldn't contain his joy he jumped in all directions which made him laugh a little skye and blush with embarrassment Skye slowly approached Chase and kissed him chase was very surprised he didn't expect Skye to kiss him on the lips but he relaxed and closed his eyes to kiss him with love. chase and Skye didn't know they were being observed by Marshall and Rosie. Rosie tell Marshall Rosie: Marshall you're really his best friend in Chase because of you he was able to tell his feelings to skye he's been feeling for a long time you're really his best friend and you're my fire puppy that I love. Marshall: thank you my love I know that chase had trouble saying it's feelings towards skye so I decided to help him and now they're in a relationship I'm really happy for him it's been a really long time since he wanted to admit his feelings for skye Rosie: I know my heart and if we do, like them Marshall OK he said, kissing Rosie on the lips. after that Chase and Skye decide to spend the whole night together Marshall and Rosie melt down the same way. the end to be continued a creation of Olivier du 87 voici le lien de la chanson Keen'V Un séjour sans faille Category:Love Category:A creation of Olivier du 87 Category:Chase Category:Skye Category:Marshall Category:PAW PATROL SONG WIKI Category:Rosie Category:Song article Category:Videos